


Nice To Meet Ya

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, AnderBros, Clubbing, Drinking, Freeform, M/M, Model!Sam, Not Canon Compliant, One Night Stands, Smut, broadwaystar!blaine, secrecy, trouble!kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-12 05:10:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: To celebrate landing a leading role on Broadway, Blaine goes out with his friends and brother. To his surprise, he finds a mysterious blue eyed man who captures his attention for the night.





	Nice To Meet Ya

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This oneshot was inspired by Nice To Meet Ya by Niall Horan. The story also follows the storyline of the video/song. Of course, were needed I have taken the liberty to change things up a bit. I don't own anything. Also, there will be smut, but it's my first time writing it, so I apologise in advance if it is terrible. I hope you have fun reading this!

Blaine had finally landed his long-awaited leading role in a Broadway production. Additionally, it would be his first role with a female love interest. Usually, he would be cast for the stereotypical gay characters, but after playing them a few times, he started to decline those roles. He wanted to be known for more than just playing the gay character unless that character would be more than just a filler for the play. When the reproduction of Grease was announced, Blaine immediately knew he would want to audition for Danny Zuko and he was over the moon when he actually landed the role. He knew he was perfect for the role and to actually have that validated was the icing on the cake. 

Blaine had enthusiastically called his family and friends to tell them the good news. They all wanted to take him out, but Blaine would be cooped up in rehearsal the very next day after getting the call. So, they decided to make use of the couple of days off Blaine would be getting before the opening night of the musical on the first Thursday of November. On Monday night, they would all get together and celebrate - no alcohol for Blaine though, he mustn't damage his vocals. He couldn’t have his understudy perform on opening night already, that would be a total disgrace. 

Currently, Blaine found himself in a gentlemen’s business where he was for a fitting of his suit for opening night. He was expected to walk the red carpet and he would need something nice for the celebrations afterwards, so Blaine was treating himself to a nice suit. He had gone for a nice dark brown fitted suit paired with a light brown and white patterned blouse and a cream coloured bowtie, of course. The suit nicely accentuated his natural waistline. He was quite pleased with what he was seeing already, but some adjustments still needed to be made. The gentlemen in the shop promised him that the suit would be done by Monday. 

-

When Monday finally arrived, Blaine was as happy as a kid. He would be seeing the people that mattered most again. He often saw Sam, as they shared an apartment in New York while Sam was trying to pursue his modelling career. However, Tina would be flying in from Province as she was pursuing a master’s degree at Brown University. Cooper would be flying in from LA, where he had finally landed a lead role in a soap series, much to Blaine’s amusement. The pointing would be good for something in the end. More people had proposed to go for drinks, but they were unavailable to come on Monday or had not followed up on Blaine’s message. It didn’t matter much to Blaine though as the people whom he loves most would all be there to support and to celebrate him. 

Luckily, Tina and Cooper’s flights would be coming in within the same hour, so Blaine and Sam were going to JFK together to collect them. Blaine had been bouncing around all day long, the pent up energy he had to keep in during rehearsal was finally getting out. Mixing it with the nerves he was already feeling due to his first big performance on a Broadway stage. The feelings were just overwhelming him and he was really looking forward to seeing his best friend and brother again, it had been a long time since he saw both of them. 

“Blaine, seriously dude, keep still,” Sam remarked. He was clearly getting fed up with dealing with Blaine and his endless energy.  
“I can’t, I’m just so excited. Why aren’t you excited?” Blaine asked he knew Sam hadn’t seen Tina in ages either, but maybe their bond wasn’t as strong as his and Tina’s.

“I am, but I was also kept in the studio until 2 AM last night and since it’s currently 10 AM and I’m at the airport, I didn’t get a lot of sleep. So, I guess that’s in the way of my excitement,” Sam explained, yawning a bit to clarify how tired he was exactly. 

“Sorry, man, but I won’t be able to get rid of this jittery feeling, so I guess you’ll have to get used to it,” Blaine grinned. Sam shrugged in response, looking around the area for a bench he could rest on. 

“I’ll just sit over there,” he pointed to a bench he had found, “you go collect Cooper, come back here and we’ll go over there to collect Tina together, alright?” Blaine nodded, he didn’t mind being on his own for a bit. Moreover, he would prefer Sam not to be there when his brother arrived because he sure as hell would embarrass him because as Cooper always says, that’s what brothers are for. 

Soon, Blaine saw his brother’s head between the people filling the arrivals hall. He waited for Cooper to notice him as well, as he did not feel like pushing himself through the crowd. As much as he wanted to embrace his brother, it wasn’t worth having all the attention on them. Keeping it low key would hopefully keep people from noticing them. Once Cooper noticed his brother, he pointed at him and sent a wink his way. Something that made Blaine chuckle, that would probably always be their thing. 

When Cooper was closer, Blaine could finally greet him “Hey Coop, long time no see.” Before replying, Cooper wrapped his little brother up in a hug. “It’s good to see you again squirt!” Cooper pushed Blaine’s body away from his own to inspect his little brother, only to pull him into an even tighter hug. Blaine was suffocating, so he pushed Cooper off with an “okay, that’s enough”.

“Sam is waiting for us in the main hallway, he hadn’t slept much, so I hope he was able to keep his eyes open,” Blaine chuckled. Cooper shrugged, probably already thinking on pranks they could pull on his brother’s best friend. The smile on his face betrayed him, “oh don’t you dare,” Blaine said. 

After a picture or two, Blaine and Cooper met up with Sam again, who was scrolling through his phone with a frown on his face. 

“Hey, Cooper!” He chirped once he noticed the pair. Blaine had noticed the troubled face of his friend and wouldn’t let it slip, despite Sam being all smiley once he saw the brothers. 

“So what’s got you frowning?” Blaine asked. 

“It’s nothing,” Sam replied, shooting Blaine a look. Blaine got it and understood they would talk about it later once Cooper was not within earshot. 

“Let’s collect Tina now, then head home. I think someone needs a bit of sleep,” Blaine said, winking at Sam, who nodded thankfully. “I could really do with some sleep yea.”

“So could I,” Cooper threw in, wrapping an arm around Blaine’s shoulders. The brothers were incredibly touchy and always had been since they had overcome their difficulties. It was as if they had to make up for all the time they had missed out on. Blaine just hoped Sam wasn’t feeling too much like a third wheel at the moment, especially since he had been down before when they had come back. 

Blaine checked which arrival hall Tina would be in, he had it memorised already, but to be sure he checked it once again before leading his brother and best friend over. Luckily Tina’s plane had just landed and they would only have to wait until she had collected her luggage. 

Tina saw her friends before they saw her, so she decided to surprise them. She decided to stay furthest away from her friends and quickly disappeared into the crowd of people waiting for their loved ones. She walked around her friends and approached them from the back, wrapping her arms around Blaine, before tapping Sam on the shoulder and shushing him. Sam winked and could actually keep quiet. 

Who couldn’t keep quiet, was Blaine, he shrieked a very unmanly shriek at the arms wrapping around him. “Holy shit, Tina,” he said once he noticed it was his friend. He was incredibly relieved it was her and not some fan that had crept up on him and thought it would be okay to invade his privacy in such a way. Now that the trio had turned around to face Tina, she was wrapped up in a bunch of limps. The boys had missed her way too much and no matter how often they face-timed, it wasn’t the same as being together in real life. 

“I’m so glad to have you all here,” Blaine said, practically beaming. Tina poked him in the cheek, while Cooper pinched his stomach and Sam just threw him a shrug, already used to Blaine’s shenanigans. 

“Let’s get out of here,” Sam said, once again yawning to show off how tired he is. 

“You better get some sleep, we’re going to party until tomorrow morning!” Tina exclaimed. Blaine and Sam’s eyes met, knowing that it wouldn’t be that late, but they didn’t want to spoil the fun just yet.

Blaine had offered both Tina and Cooper to stay over at his and Sam’s place, while Tina had happily agreed, the older Anderson had begged off. So, they would be dropping Cooper off at some 5-star hotel to sleep in, then continue their drive over to Blaine and Sam’s apartment. 

-

Once the trio arrived at the apartment, they made Tina settle in, they had agreed she would be staying with Blaine in his room. No problems there, just a gay dude and his best friend sharing a bed. Even though Tina had once had a crush on him, she was fully over that now. Especially since she had a boyfriend back at Brown. 

“Sam, you should really nap now, man,” Blaine said, softly pushing his friend in the direction of his room. Sam looked at him guiltily, clearly going over his problem in his head. 

When he took too long for Blaine’s liking, he just told his friend to “spill it”. So Sam did, although he was not too happy about it. 

“So, they somehow lost all the rough footage of yesterday’s shoot, which literally took forever. They asked me to come in again tonight, I told them that I couldn’t since I’ve been looking forward to this since like forever. Then they told me I would lose the job if I couldn’t do the shoot tonight,” Sam rambled. Blaine did his best to keep up, luckily Sam wasn’t the fastest talker in the world, so it didn’t matter that much.

“Shit man, at what time do they need you?” Blaine asked, he was very disappointed but tried not to show it on his face. 

“They start shooting at 8, but they couldn’t give me a closing time,” Sam explained. 

“What if you ask them if they can take your photos first?” Blaine offered, he wasn’t even sure what Sam’s shoot was for as his friend had been very secretive about it. He assumed it was fairly important, but he wasn’t sure. 

“We also have to do group shots, that’s also why it took so long yesterday,” Sam explained again, he didn’t know what to do. 

“It’s fine Sam, we can always text you where we are and then you can come in later. Don’t worry okay, “ Tina chirped in. Blaine gave her a thankful smile for being the reasonable one between the three of them. 

“That’s a good idea,” Blaine affirmed, hoping Sam would understand that he wasn’t mad at him. Disappointed, yes, he was disappointed, but this was out of Sam’s control, so Sam definitely wasn’t the one to blame here. 

“Okay, I think that could work,” Sam said. Smiling lightly, but still lingering around and not going to his room to catch up on sleep, something he would definitely need if he would have to work and then party after it. 

“C’mon Sam, off to bed, do I need to tuck you in?” Tina asked him, laughing cheerfully. Sam just shook his head and made sure to get out of the living room. 

“Wait,” Blaine screamed after him. So Sam held in his pace so that Blaine could address him once more. “I’ll take Tina with me to the dressers in a bit, to give you some peace alright? We’ll be back by like 3.” Sam just nodded before disappearing into his room. 

“The dressers, hm,” Tina said teasingly, she knew her friend was emerging himself in a different lifestyle as her own since she was a student and he was a soon to be Broadway star. 

“Yes, I treated myself to a new suit, I need something to wear for opening night. I can’t just always show up in the same black tie suit, now can I,” Blaine shrugged. Tina merely laughed and gave him a pat on the back.

“I’ll happily go to the dressers with you though, we need to make sure all your best assets, such as that tiny waist and those beautiful buttocks, are shown off.”

Blaine huffed, Tina would never stop now, would she?

-

Blaine found himself in the gentlemen’s shop again, but this time with Tina by his side. The tailor was in the back looking for Blaine’s suit. Soon, he came out with the suit bag in hand. He waved Blaine over to the platform in the middle of the store that was situated in front of the mirror. He handed him the suit, telling him to change and then return to the platform. 

Tina whistled once Blaine came out in the suit, “Ooh! That looks good on you! I love the colour!” She squealed. Blaine’s cheeks turned a subtle tone of pink, he found it embarrassing for his friend to say that in front of the elderly man. 

“How is the suit?” The man asked, giving Blaine some one-overs and making him turn around so that he could see every angle. The man inspected his handiwork over-enthusiastic exclamations of Tina. She just wouldn’t shut up and Blaine was feeling really uncomfortable. He tried to hiss at his friend to get her to stop, but she just laughed and shrugged. 

“What? I can’t say your ass looks amazing in those trousers?” Tina repeated. Blaine just rolled his eyes and zoned out, that would be the only way not to hear Tina any more. When he inspected the suit himself, he was happy with what he saw. Tina was right, his bum was looking very good in the suit and his waist was nicely accentuated as it had been before. 

The man asked Blaine something, but he didn’t hear him as he was too busy examining his reflection in the mirror. A pinch in his but cheek from Tina brought him back, he was about to curse out Tina when he saw that the man was looking at him expectantly. 

“I’m so sorry, what did you say?” He asked, he hoped he hadn’t made a total fool of himself. 

“Does the suit fit as desired, sir?” The man asked again, giving Blaine a little smile. Blaine quickly nodded and patted the man on the shoulder. 

“It’s better than I imagined, you really highlighted all my best assets,” he said with a big smile. Blaine changed out of the suit again, handing the suit to the man so that he could neatly place the suit in its bag again. 

Blaine signed the check for the suit, thanked the man once again and then left the shop, Tina hot on his heels. 

“Blaine, let me tell you something crazy,” Tina said, Blaine already knew it couldn’t be much good. He had known his friend to long to know that she would say something entirely crazy. She was really all or nothing. 

Tina hooked her arm in Blaine’s, before saying: “I think you should wear the suit tonight. You looked dashing in it and I know we’re supposed to celebrate you, but you know you should celebrate you too and what better way than wearing such a gorgeous suit!”

Tina was rambling and Blaine had zoned out again, but he was definitely considering what Tina had just said. She had a point, he loved the way he felt in the suit and it would definitely feel like he was celebrating himself as well. 

In the end, Blaine just took his phone out of his pocket and shot Sam a text asking whether he’d be overdressed if he wore a suit to their evening out. Sam replied within a few seconds that it depended on the suit. A second later he also added that he would have to forego adding one of the billion bowties he owns, that would definitely be too much. 

Blaine decided that he still had approximately 3 hours to decide what he would wear, so it was something he’d worry about later. 

\- 

In the end, Blaine decided to just wear the suit, why not. Sometimes you need to be a little crazy. Blaine also felt incredibly confident in the suit, so he could really only benefit from it. However, he would need to be a little careful, he didn't want any smells lingering or tears because it should be wearable again in just a few days. 

Tina was happy to see Blaine in the suit. She had told him to forego a bow tie as well, just to make it a little more casual, so Blaine had given in. He loved a good bowtie but didn't want to be any more overdressed than he already was. Tina also kept showering him in compliments. She somehow seemed to be sure Blaine would meet a special someone when they were out, she argued that it was impossible not to be noticed by at least one hot gay guy. Blaine rolled his eyes at that but did try to convince Tina to go to a gay bar with him. Tina had written it off to Cooper to decide. Cooper had agreed, saying it was his little brother's celebration and that they'd do whatever he wanted wherever he wanted. 

So, that's how Blaine found himself in a gay bar. From the corner of his eyes, he had already seen a few men looking at him but he decided to act as if he weren't interested. Most of the time it helped and men would not approach them. He would just act as if he was accompanying his friends to the bar. However, Tina kept telling him when guys were looking at him as well, so that didn’t help his case. She made it clear they were there for him. 

“Tina, stop it, I’m not here for a hookup, I don’t need you to be my wing woman, I just want to have a good time,” Blaine sighed. Tina rolled her eyes, then raised her eyebrow as if to say sure. 

“Really,” Blaine huffed, “once I need to play every night, I won’t have any time to date anymore anyways, so it would be hopeless.”

“You keep telling yourself that, hm,” Cooper said, he smirked at his little brother. 

“We’re not all sex-crazed monkeys like you are,” Blaine deadpanned, making his brother shut up. Cooper knew better than to go against that. He had dated many women, but none had ever stuck around long enough for introductions to family. Not that he had ever really met a lady he wanted to introduce to his family. He was, however, not as hung up on the idea of meeting his one true love, his soul mate, as his little brother was. 

“That doesn’t mean you can’t have a little fun with a man for one night though,” Tina intervened. Cooper nodded approvingly. 

“Who knows,” was all Blaine had to say for himself. He just didn’t really believe in one night stands, although he had never had one. 

“Oh, by the way, we’re singing tonight,” Cooper said, nodding in the direction of the stage in the back of the gay bar. They had a karaoke-set set up there and people had drunkenly been singing for a while. 

“I’ll leave you guys to decide on a song, while I’ll get us some drinks!” Tina screamed enthusiastically, the evening was finally starting after all. 

“So, what’s it gonna be? Your choice, Mr Broadway!” Cooper said. Blaine just shrugged, he wasn’t really in for singing. He was hoping to find a way to get out of it, so if he didn’t commit to a song, Cooper wouldn’t be able to request it either. 

The three of them had been chatting quietly in the booth they had secured themselves and that’s when Blaine was shaken by one of the most beautiful voices he’d ever heard. It was high-pitched but clear and pleasant to the ear. It was what angels sound like, or so he imagined. 

Once Blaine turned around to see where that heavenly voice was coming from, he saw a beautiful guy on the stage. He was a bit surprised to actually see a man there, but it made him all the more interesting to Blaine. He seemed guarded, never really connecting with his audience, but what else would you expect during karaoke. 

It was as if Blaine was in luck, icy blue eyes locked with his. The man on stage also seemed to try to throw some extra sexiness into the performance, but Blaine couldn't tell if that was for him, or if that was just how the guy normally acted. He did know that he had just locked eyes with the most interesting person he would come across this night or probably this entire week. 

"Blainey Days, what're you looking at, hm?" Tina questioned, fully well knowing Blaine was in trance by just looking at the man singing. It was enough to shake Blaine out of his trance though. 

"Oh shit, I was staring, wasn't I," Blaine shrieked, earning a laugh from his brother. 

"You should ask if you can buy him a drink!" Tina said. Blaine already knew he wouldn't be able to live it down, even his brother seemed excited at the prospect of getting Blaine and the guy, who was climbing off the stage now, together. 

Blaine sighed, maybe singing a song with Cooper would be better than what his brother and friend had set their senses to now. 

"How about that song? What do you want to sing?" Blaine asked Cooper, who just shook his head. 

"Nope Squirt, not happening! You're going to buy that gentleman a drink! And if you are too scared to ask him, then send one his way. I don't care, but you're doing it!" 

Blaine rolled his eyes but decided he had nothing to lose. The guy who had just sung had taken up a seat at the bar, so sending a drink his way wouldn't be too much trouble, he thought. He just hoped he wasn't hitting on a straight guy, although the gorgeous man didn't look it. 

He gathered some of his courage, which, of course, Tina and Cooper were glad to give him as well, and walked over to the bar. The stranger didn't seem to be the type for a beer, so Blaine questioned what drink he should send his way. He decided on a glass of red wine in the end, the man looked as if he could appreciate a good one. 

Once it was finally Blaine's turn to order a drink, he kind of stumbled over his words. "Erm, I would like to send a red wine over to the guy in white there. The one with the white blouse, next to the black lady, the tiny brunette and that freakishly long dude. The one who just sang," Blaine muttered. 

The bartender sighed, "we don't usually do such a thing, but erm, for you I can make an exception." Blaine earned a wink from the bartender and made sure to leave a big tip when paying for the drink. 

He quickly rushed back to his seat by his company. He was too scared to look at the man receiving his drink, but Cooper and Tina were commenting on every single second of the happening. 

The guy had looked surprised, then sniffed the wine. He had nodded approvingly, or so they said. Finally, he had raised his pinky, while holding the stem of the glass and taking a sip. He nodded once again, Blaine's choice of drink seemed to be a hit. 

"Okay enough," Blaine said, shrinking in his seat. Although the man seemed to enjoy his drink, Blaine felt quite embarrassed. He willed his brother and friend to stop looking at the stranger and his entourage. 

Sooner rather than later, a black lady was nearing their booth. She was carrying a cosmopolitan. She delivered it to their table, "oh, so you're the cutie that just sent a drink our Kurt's way." 

Blaine was too overwhelmed to make out the name she had mentioned. Neither Tina and Cooper had heard it, as it was quite loud in the bar and she had leaned in to talk to Blaine only. 

However, the choice of drink and the fact that Blaine had received one back, made it absolutely clear that the beautiful stranger was into men as well. That was a win. 

Once Blaine turned around to look at the icy blue eyes again, he couldn't find them. The black lady had vanished as well and so had the tiny brunette and the sluggish guy who had accompanied him as well. The smile that had formed on Blaine's lips had fallen from his face again. 

"What is it Blaine?" Tina asked once she saw the change in her friend's demeanour. 

"He sent me a drink, then vanished. Even all the people he was with are gone," Blaine said disappointedly. 

"You must be kidding me," Tina answered. 

"I'm not, maybe they sought out a different spot, but the one they had at the bar looked pretty neat." 

"Who cares, we still have a song to sing Squirt! So what shall it be?" 

"I don't know, I don't really feel like singing." 

"You must be kidding," Blaine heard a voice behind him say. He turned around and saw Sam there. He looked hot and sweaty but had arrived way earlier than any of them had expected. 

"Hey!" Blaine greeted enthusiastically, quickly standing up and wrapping his arms around his best friend. 

"That was quick," Tina exclaimed. Sam just shrugged. 

"So what have you been up too? Hey Blaine, you're drinking alcohol? I thought you said you couldn't because of opening night and all about saving your voice?" 

"That's because it was sent to him by a beautiful angel!" Tina spoiled. Blaine just shrugged when Sam sent him a questionable look. 

"You need to tell him everything Tina," Cooper pointed out. "Our Blaine here was the one to send the first drink, then received one back. The beautiful stranger and his company seem to have evaporated though." 

Sam looked around him as if he was trying to find the group of friends although he had no clue what they looked like. 

In the end, Sam convinced Blaine to sing Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go with him. They had Tina and Cooper do the backing vocals, although karaoke clearly wasn't about creating nice harmonies. The four of them goofed around the stage although it was a little crowded. 

Just before the end, Cooper almost knocked Blaine off his feet. Blaine wanted to get angry with him, but Cooper yelled to him that he had seen the guy again. Blaine just hoped Cooper had held the mic far enough from his mouth so that not the entire bar heard him yell it. 

Once they got off stage, Cooper pointed out the beautiful stranger, who had been looking in their direction as well. He had raised his hand and given Blaine a little wave. 

Sam hadn't been paying attention and stumbled against the back of Blaine's back, wrapping his arms around his friend to keep himself from falling. 

"What?" Blaine hissed, Sam was falling against him which had caused him to break his eye contact with the mesmerising blue ones. 

"Sorry, I just wasn't looking, didn't know you'd get angry."

"He only got angry because his eyes were locked with his loverboy," Tina commented. 

"Wait, where is he? I need to see the guy who knocked you off your feet!" 

"Right over there," Cooper pointed. Sam whistled, that was definitely one hot piece of man. 

"Let's go over! His friends seem nice too. I promise I won't be in the way of you getting your boy again," Sam smirked. The two friends had this thing were they were too handy and people would assume that they were together. 

"Start with letting go of my waist first then," Blaine commented. 

"Oh, right. Sorry." 

Tina was already strutting in the direction of the stranger and his friends, but Blaine caught her arm in the crowd, pulling her back. 

"We're not going over, are you mad?" Blaine hissed at her. He wasn't prepared, he would first have to check if his hair was looking okay and then the mental part would come in as well. 

Tina pulled her arm back out of Blaine's grip and he released it. "We're going, your hair is fine and you just need to man up," she exclaimed. Instead she took Blaine's hand in hers and pulled him along in the direction of the other friend group. 

They lost Sam and Cooper in the crowd after they had both given Blaine a little push so that he would follow Tina. 

Once they arrived, Tina happily introduced herself to the group, before pushing Blaine to the blue-eyed stranger. The guy didn't seem to need the push of his friends, he had already excluded himself from his friend so that he could turn to Blaine. 

He seductively winked at Blaine, "you have a good taste in drinks!" 

"Thank you," Blaine muttered, his cheeks reddening slightly. He could feel the heat transferring to them. 

"Erm, I like the drink as well," he reciprocated. 

"Can I buy you another drink?" The stranger asked, although it felt weird to call him a stranger in his head as they had exchanged words now. A better word failed him though. 

"Not before you tell me your name," Blaine said. He was curious to know. His friend had said it, but he hadn't heard it. He wondered if his name was as beautiful as the man himself. 

The man leaned in and told Blaine he could call him trouble. As if Blaine wasn't warm enough yet, this only added to it. It also definitely made the stranger more attractive. There was something sexy to flirting with someone whose name you don't know. 

"You're such a tease," was all Blaine could bring out. 

"And you," the man said, touching Blaine's chest with his pointer finger, before leaning in, "you are Blaine Anderson." 

"You-you know my name?" Blaine said, entirely startled. He knew he had just landed a big role on Broadway, but he didn't expect this guy to know his name. 

"Of course, Danny Zuko!" The stranger grinned at him. "So, what can I get you to drink? The choice is all yours," he smiled. 

"Whatever you're having," Blaine said as his brain was failing him. He shouldn't be drinking, but this man was doing things to his head, making him promptly forget the no-alcohol rule he had set up for himself.

“Okay, I can do that! I’ll be right back,” the stranger said with a smile. Blaine smiled back at him, he hoped he didn’t look too dopey, because the man was definitely doing things to him. He just hoped it wasn’t noticeable, although he wasn’t sure why.

“So, where is your loverboy Squirt?” 

“Stop calling me that! He’s getting me a drink,” Blaine answered. 

“Damn, you are in deep. Did you manage to find out his name already?” 

“No, he just told me to call him trouble,” Blaine answered, the look on Cooper’s face only making him blush even more. He was certain of one thing, no matter how his night would end, he hadn’t blushed as much as he had this night in a very long time. 

Cooper wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulder and started to do some drunken dance moves whilst screaming along to whatever song was on. Blaine was caught up in thinking about a certain pair of blue eyes. He was kind of shocked to find them looking back at him again. The man pushed a drink in Blaine’s hand, he took a sip, unsure of what he was having. 

“Sex on the beach,” the guy winked at him. He was such a tease and Blaine wasn’t used to people like that. Sure, Sam could tease him, but that didn’t have a sexual tension to it. Anymore, at least.

Blaine also really needed to stop calling him ‘the man’, ‘the guy’, etc. Maybe blue eyes could do. But then he shook his head, no he would not call him such a clichè name. He decided to just go with Trouble as that is what the man had proposed himself. 

Trouble made quick work of his drink, sipping on it as if it was lemonade. Blaine didn’t want to drink as fast as he was a bit of a lightweight and he definitely shouldn’t be drunk in front of Trouble as he tended to be a crazy drunk. However, sooner than he wanted it to be, his glass was empty too. 

“So, can I get you another drink?” Blaine asked Trouble, who shrugged. Trouble shook his head, “no, thank you.” 

“Hm, alright, I will stay here as well then,” Blaine answered, noticing he was starting to ramble. 

“So, Mr Broadway, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be resting?” Trouble asked. 

“Maybe, but we’re here to celebrate. The blonde is my best friend, so is the Asian and the other guy is my older brother. Why are you here? There are much better ways to spend a Monday night,” Blaine answered, once again rambling, but he just couldn’t help it. 

“It’s tradition. And Monday is the only day there are no Broadway shows, so yes, it just happened,” Trouble answered. 

This had Blaine thinking. Trouble knew he would play Danny Zuko, he also knew about Broadway, so maybe he was in the scene as well. 

“Are you a Broadway star as well?” Blaine asked, mentally slapping himself once he realised what he had just asked. He made a mental note not to drink any more alcohol, it had clearly already gotten to his brain. 

“Nope,” Trouble said, popping the ‘p’. He sadly didn’t provide any more information. 

“Do you want to be?” Blaine asked again, he just wanted to know more about him. He seemed very mysterious, something Blaine found intriguing.

“No, no Broadway dreams for me, but I have some friends who do,” he answered, dodging giving Blaine personal information again. 

“Excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom,” Trouble stated, before making himself scarce. Blaine saw him eyeing his friends, who seemed to take it as some secret signal. Before Blaine could question it too much, Tina was in front of him, begging him to do another karaoke song. In the end, she dragged Sam along as well and they do a version of Don’t You(Forget About Me). 

This time, Blaine failed to spot Trouble in the crowd. He had really disappeared into thin air and so had his friends. 

“Can we go elsewhere,” Cooper whined. “I’ve had enough of men hitting on me for the night.”

“Wait, you are telling me you have enough of getting attention, I thought this day would never come,” Blaine joked. It earned him a shove in the shoulder from his brother, but he could take that easily, although he had become slightly shakey on his feet from the alcohol. 

“I agree,” Sam said and he started walking in the direction of the exit. 

Once they were outside, they contemplated what to do. The night was still young, the clock hadn’t even struck 12 yet. They could either go home or find another pub or club. They figured going to a club would be better, they could go on a small walk, sober up a bit and then get rid of the alcohol in their bodies by dancing the night away. 

Once they arrived at the club they had picked out, they had to wait a bit. There was a small line, but luckily it wouldn’t take more than half an hour to get them in. Cooper even tried to cut the line, claiming his little brother was a Broadway star and that he was well known in LA, but it didn’t work. The bouncer just laughed into his face, clearly unimpressed. Blaine just told him to get his arse in the line again. 

Once Tina was shivering in her little dress next to him, Blaine realised how overdressed he was for a club. It always tended to be incredibly hot inside of clubs and he was wearing an undershirt, a blouse and a jacket. Thank goodness that he had foregone a bowtie, that would’ve only added to the warmth. He muttered some curse words under his breath, but ultimately just went with it. He would just have to cut down the dancing a bit or maybe he could just hang around the bar for a bit. 

"Do you want my jacket, T?" Blaine asked. 

"That'd be lovely," Tina commented as Blaine shrugged off his jacket and carefully draped it over Tina's shoulders. She gave him a small smile,which Blaine returned. 

Now he was shivering himself for a bit, but it was better than Tina being sick for the remainder of her stay. 

Sam shrugged off his coat and gave it to Blaine, who, being the gentlemen he is, refused to take it. 

"You are going to take this jacket, we can't have our Broadway star out by Thursday night because he caught a cold," Sam reasoned. 

Blaine sighed, knowing his friend was right. He could come down with a cold and the producers wouldn't be happy when he did. It would also be a shame to have his understudy perform on opening night. He ended up accepting the jacket that had been handed to him.

A couple of minutes later they were let into the club. Inside it was warm and sweaty as Blaine had predicted. He handed Sam his jacket back, while Tina returned the one she wore back to Blaine. Cooper ushered the group over to the cloakroom so that they could get rid of their coats, which was something Blaine hadn't thought about, so he was incredibly grateful that his brother did. Being inside would be bearable and he could always roll up his sleeves to cool down a bit. 

"Okay, let's get the dancing started!" Tina cheered, it had clearly been too long since she had been in a club, let alone with her best friends. 

Blaine and Sam exchanged a look, before laughing at Tina's enthusiasm. Cooper had quickly followed Tina into the crowd. Blaine was lucky he had been left with Sam, he would be able to search the crowd to find the pair again. 

"They're over there," Sam pointed out, however instead of walking over to their friends, he dragged Blaine to the bar. 

"What do you want?" Sam screamed into his ear. 

"Water," Blaine replied, earning an eye roll from his friend. Because it was very loud in the club, Blaine was unable to hear what Sam ordered, but he doubted he would get a glass of water. The bartender came with the order soon enough, pressing a beer into Blaine's hand. Well, that wasn't the worst drink, albeit a bit unclassy. 

"I'm not having a beer," Blaine said to Sam once they tried to make their way through the crowd to their friends. 

"C'mon, don't be such a bore!"

"You just gave me your jacket because I needed to save my voice, but now you're forcing me to drink beer? You really don't make sense," Blaine ended up saying, defencing himself. Sam just raised his eyebrow, took the beer from Blaine and tilted his own back very quickly. 

"There you are! What took you so long?" Tina screamed once she saw her friends again. She didn't really look like she had missed her friends as she was dancing intimately with seemingly the first guy that had approached her. 

"Thought you had a boyfriend," Sam commented. 

"I do and he knows, anything other than dancing is off-limits," Tina replied, but still continued to dance with the guy. 

"Whatever." 

Soon, Blaine felt a body pressed to his, the chest seemed awfully flat though. It surely couldn't be a woman who was pressed against him, soon he felt a bulge pressed against his behind. He tried to turn around, but the lack of space made him unable too. 

Thus, he looked to Sam, asking him who was behind him. Sam just smirked, not replying to his friend. 

So, Blaine tried to wiggle a bit more room free, so that he could turn around. Once he did, he was pleasantly surprised to find it was Trouble who had been grinding on him. 

"Hi," he breathed, so softly Trouble had probably not heard him. He did give Blaine a nod back though. 

"Didn't know you were here as well," Blaine said, leaning forward to talk into Trouble's ear. He nodded once again. 

"My friends had enough of women hitting on them, they're all awfully straight," Trouble responded. 

"How did you find me?" 

"I saw blondie at the bar, so I assumed you'd be close and I guess I was right, hm." Yes, he was definitely right and Blaine was glad to see those icy blue eyes again. 

“So, how about that drink you offered me before,” Trouble said with a wink. 

“Oh, sure, what do you want?” 

“Whatever you’re having,” he teased, obviously referring back to when Blaine said that. Blaine nodded, slightly cursing himself for making himself a deal that he wouldn’t be drinking anymore. 

In the end, Blaine ended up getting two glasses of water, he really didn’t want to get in trouble with the production team. 

“Wait, did you just bring me water?” Trouble asked. Blaine nodded. 

“Can’t be messing up my voice for opening night, now can I?” He explained to Trouble, who nodded understandably. 

“But, you shouldn’t be here then either, should you?” He judged. Blaine shrugged, knowing he had a point, but he wouldn’t give in. 

“I’m only joking, you should have a fun night out before starting shows like every night!” 

Trouble took Blaine’s hand and had him do a twirl, making him turn his back to him again. He placed his hands on Blaine’s hips and started grinding on him again. Their bodies were lined up, Blaine laid his head back against Trouble’s shoulder and just let their bodies move to the base of the music. 

The feeling of Trouble’s cock against his arse was definitely turning him on as well. He really hoped his friends and brother weren’t staring at him, but he was too in the moment to check. Furthermore, they had encouraged him to do something like this, so it would be really hypocritical if they would judge him. 

Blaine made sure to turn around another time, he wanted to see Trouble’s face. He wanted to know if he had the same effect on Trouble as he had on him. When he turned around, he was satisfied with what he saw. Trouble’s pupils had definitely gotten bigger and he looked absolutely sinful. 

Blaine was feeling a little reckless, so after locking eyes with Trouble, looking down to his lips and looking up again, he decided to press his lips against Trouble’s. He didn’t seem to mind and gladly reciprocated. Blaine wrapped his arms around his neck, not planning on letting go any time soon. Trouble pulled him in by the waist, clearly not planning on breaking the pair up either. Their chests lined up again and they started to move their hips in unison. 

After some time Blaine pulled away, he needed some air. Moreover, he needed to see where his company was because something in him said he wouldn’t be leaving Trouble’s side. 

“What’s wrong?” Trouble asked as he saw Blaine look around him frantically. 

“Nothing, just wondering where my friends are, not that it matters,” Blaine said flirtatiously.

“Hmm, so you’re not tired of me yet?” 

“No, not one bit,” Blaine whispered, before pressing his lips to Trouble’s again. Those lips led him to heaven and he hoped to kiss them all night long. 

Once they broke the kiss again, Trouble took Blaine’s hand in his own and pulled him through the crowd. Blaine was unsure what was happening, but he didn’t really mind. As long as he was accompanied by the man he had met just mere hours earlier, he was happy. 

Blaine finally understood where Trouble was taking him. The toilets, he really hoped Trouble wasn’t expecting any sexual favours in the bathroom because that was not something Blaine was interested in. 

“Erm, what are you doing?” Blaine asked apprehensively, he didn’t want to scare the beautiful man away. He had finally caught him, he didn’t want to screw it up. 

“I just need to go to the toilet, don’t worry! It’s just that we’ve lost each other too many times already,” Trouble explained. Blaine was sure he was showing how relieved he was. 

“But if you want, I could lock us up in a stall as well,” Trouble winked. 

“Oh God, no,” Blaine stammered. Trouble’s face fell, much to Blaine’s dismay. “I don’t mean it like that. Like you’re incredibly hot and I wouldn’t turn some sexy time down, but God forbid it’s in a bathroom stall.” 

“Sooo,” Trouble said, dragging out the ‘o’ and cheekily poking Blaine in the chest, “you’re inviting me over to your place?” 

Blaine had to think for a bit before he could answer, way too overwhelmed with what Trouble was saying. “Y-yes, I think so?” 

“Alright, let’s get out of here then!”

“But you needed to use the bathroom?” 

“No, silly, I was hoping to lock you in a stall and have my way with you,” Trouble remarked winking to Blaine. God, he really was too good at teasing for his own good. It was driving Blaine insane. 

The cab ride back to Blaine’s place was just a haze. He believed he had done a well enough job keeping Trouble off of him. Seeing he hadn’t come in his pants, he believed he had done a good job. But most had been forgotten and so was the promise that Tina would be allowed to sleep in his room with him. 

Blaine was only reminded of Tina staying in his room when he and Trouble bumped into her suitcase on their way to his bed. Blaine cursed under his breath.

“What’s the problem?” Trouble asked, seemingly hopeful that Blaine hadn’t changed his mind all of a sudden.

“Tina,” Blaine muttered. 

“What about her? Please, don’t tell me you’re actually together with her.” 

“No, God, no. She was supposed to stay over in my room, but she can take the couch,” Blaine answered. Quickly shaking his head to get rid of the image of Tina. He was about to devour the gorgeous man in front of him and didn’t need to be reminded of his best friend. That would be a real mood breaker. 

“Good,” Trouble answered, pushing Blaine back on his bed, whilst he was biting his lip. Once Blaine was pushed down on the bed, Trouble hovered over him and quickly crashed their lips together. In the club, they already had been kissing more heavily than was considered okay for being in public, but now they took it up a notch. Trouble was practically nibbling on Blaine’s bottom lip, which he really didn’t mind. In the process, Trouble was also opening the buttons of Blaine’s blouse. Blaine was thankful for how careful and considerate he was with the blouse. 

Once Blaine shed the blouse off of his shoulders, he flipped the pair over and threw his blouse not so carefully on the floor. He broke the kiss and pulled the t-shirt off of Trouble so that both of them would be equal in nakedness. As Trouble was sitting up now, he unbuckled Blaine’s belt and popped the button of his trousers. Blaine stepped out of his trousers and demanded Trouble to peel off his incredibly tight trousers, which he seemed to do gladly. 

Blaine lost control again when Trouble pushed him flush against the bedding. He started to move his lips down Blaine’s neck and chest. “Please, no hickeys,” Blaine panted, afraid his castmates would be able to see them. He also didn’t want to be scolded by the makeup artists for having hickeys. 

“Alright,” Trouble hummed, moving down to Blaine’s underpants. He breathed on Blaine’s dick through the fabric, which was a new sensation for Blaine. He hadn’t ever been with anyone who teased this much during sex. Most of the time they would get to the point quickly as the release was the most important part. That did not seem to be the case for Trouble, he seemed to enjoy teasing Blaine a little too much. 

Before advancing, Trouble moved back up again, licking over Blaine’s abs and chest. Not forgetting his nipples either. Blaine was basically squirming under his tongue and moving up to try to get some friction. Trouble had moved out of the way though, making it impossible for Blaine to get some release. Trouble moved away from Blaine, to see what he was doing to him. 

“God, you look beautiful like this,” Trouble hummed, chuckling a bit. 

“Please, do something,” Blaine cried out. 

“What do you want me to do?” Trouble asked. Still not moving closer to Blaine. Blaine took his chance and flipped them over again, he would show Trouble that he could tease as well. He started with softly sucking on Trouble’s left nipple while massaging the right one. 

Blaine could feel Trouble growing against his own erection, which made everything even more of a turn on. Blaine was ready to rip off Trouble’s pants and to wrap his mouth around the boy’s cock, but he wouldn’t let him. Trouble pulled him off and lead him back to his mouth again. 

“I want to taste you,” Blaine panted, once Trouble had released his lips again. 

“No, you can’t, don’t want you to fuck up your voice,” Trouble responded. He motioned for Blaine to lay down again so that he could sit on top of him. Trouble made sure to get rid of their underwear before landing on top of Blaine again. He rutted their cocks together. 

“I-I’m gonna come,” Blaine said in extasy, but just before he orgasmed, Trouble pulled off and dipped down. He took Blaine in his mouth and teased him a bit. 

“D’you have lube and condoms?” Trouble asked. Blaine opened the top drawer of his bedside table and pulled the requested products out of it. 

Trouble started to coat his fingers with lube before he stroked over Blaine’s hole. He shuddered at the new sensation. It had been a while since he had bottomed, but he didn’t mind. He just hoped Trouble would be gentle, he didn’t need to have a limp for the coming few days. First of all, he would never live it down with Cooper and his friends and second, he had an opening night in only a couple of days. He refrained from saying something though, he had said enough things to get them out of the mood already. He also had to will himself to stop thinking about it, although that was not really a problem with a sex God like Trouble in the room. 

Soon, Blaine felt a finger penetrate him, all the while his cock was in the warmth of Trouble’s mouth. He felt slightly uncomfortable, but time had shown him that it would only last a bit, it would soon get better. 

“M-more,” Blaine moaned, “please.” 

Trouble chuckled, “he’s got manners.” He did, however, answer Blaine’s wishes by adding a second finger. He scissored him open, hoping to find that one spot that would make this all way better for Blaine. 

When Trouble heard Blaine hiss, it was clear that he had found his prostate. Trouble quickly added a third finger and moved back to kissing Blaine. He didn’t want to overstimulate Blaine as the best part for him was yet to come. The teasing had been great, but feeling Blaine around his cock would really be the cherry on top of the cake. 

“I want to feel you inside me,” Blaine said. Trying to push Trouble’s hands away. 

“Okay,” he answered. He rolled a condom on his cock before entering Blaine slowly. Trouble watched Blaine’s face to see if he could push in further or not. Blaine just locked eyes with him, although he had trouble keeping his eyes open due to the pleasure and discomfort he was feeling at the same time. Trouble looked really beautiful above him, hair dishevelled and eyes fully blown. 

Trouble bottomed out and waited for Blaine to give him the okay. Once Blaine did, he started slowly, but soon enough, Blaine was begging for more. So, Trouble increased his pace, pulling out and smashing in again. 

Soon, both of them were heavily panting and on the brim of release. Blaine coated his own chest and he felt that his release had also set off Trouble, who collapsed onto his chest after ejaculating. 

“That was so good,” Blaine sighed. Trouble hummed in agreement. Blaine wanted to get up to clean himself off, dried cum on his chest wouldn’t be very nice in the morning. 

Trouble pulled out, took off the condom and tied it. He walked out of the room, looking for the bathroom to dispose of the condom. He returned with a wet washcloth and cleaned the both of them up. 

“Thanks,” Blaine said, petting the bed afterwards to signal that he would like it if Trouble stayed the night. 

“I shouldn’t,” Trouble reasoned. Blaine just grasped his wrist and pulled him on the bed. Then covered him with the blankets. 

“We don’t have to cuddle or anything. It’s just late and it’s hard to get a cab around here,” Blaine explained. 

“Alright,” Trouble agreed. He snuggled up in the blankets, looked at Blaine one more time and seemed to be drifting off to sleep afterwards. 

Blaine sighed, he knew this was simply a one night stand, but he couldn’t keep himself from hoping to bump into the man once again. They clearly had sexual chemistry and he couldn’t help wondering if there would be enough chemistry for a relationship. He shook his head, trying to will himself to get to sleep as well. 

-

When Blaine woke the following morning, he heard someone rushing through the apartment. He wondered why Sam would be up so early when he suddenly remembered what had happened the night before. He looked next to him, the sheets were still warm, but the body that had kept it warm was gone. He did, however, notice a phone on the bedside table that wasn’t his. He wondered if Trouble had done it on purpose, before realising that the door had only just fallen closed again.

Blaine got up, threw on the discarded boxers he had worn the night before and grabbed the phone. He ran to the window to call the boy again, but he could only just see him slip into a cab. 

He wondered what he had to do. He could try to see if there was an emergency contact on the phone to call and return the phone. Once he checked, he found out that there wasn’t any. The screensaver was pretty cute though. It was a picture of Trouble with a girl, who looked really familiar. He knew he had seen her the night before as well, but he was too preoccupied with Trouble to really notice her. 

-

Blaine was just in the middle of retelling the story of what had happened to Sam and Tina, who had stayed over at Cooper's hotel room as they didn’t want to risk walking into the sex fest of Blaine and Trouble, when the doorbell rang. 

“You go open it,” Tina said, “maybe it’s him!”

Once Blaine opened the door, he was disappointed, it was not Trouble standing in front of him. It was a small brunette girl, the same he had seen in the screen saver. 

“I’m here to collect a phone,” she said. 

“Oh, yes, right, I’ll get it for you,” Blaine muttered, still trying to figure out from what he knew that face. 

When he handed the phone over, he couldn’t help but ask if he knew the girl from somewhere. 

“I guess you saw me last night,” she replied.

“No, we must’ve met before that, I hardly paid attention to you yesterday, no offence.”  
She just shrugged. 

“Will you at least tell me his name,” Blaine tried, he knew he wouldn’t get it, but he could always try. 

“I’m under strict instructions not to say anything,” she said. Blaine was disappointed, but not surprised. 

“I could at least try,” he muttered, before wishing the girl a nice day and closing the door again.

“It wasn’t him, it was the girl who was with him last night as well,” Blaine said upon return to his friends. 

“Which one? The tiny brunette or the black lady?” Sam asked. 

“Brunette, she wouldn’t tell me his name,” Blaine sighed. 

“Oh no, Blainey days, please tell me you didn’t catch feelings,” Tina said with a panicked expression on her face. 

“No, I was just wondering, he was so mysterious,” Blaine answered, not sure if he was being truthful with himself here. 

“Good,” Tina nodded, “wasn’t that other girl Rachel Berry, the girl who’s playing Fanny Brice?” 

That’s when it hit Blaine. It was her, he had auditioned for a role in Funny Girl as well and they had briefly met during the auditions. Suddenly he also knew what to do. If the two of them went out together, then he certainly would be able to find Trouble’s social media account on Rachel’s account. 

“Where’s my phone?” Blaine exclaimed, getting up and rushing to find it. 

“Calm down, it’s here,” Sam said, waving the phone through the air. 

“Give it to me,” Blaine ordered, before taking it from Sam. 

“Jeez, what’s going on,” Sam asked, clearly confused. 

“If that is really Rachel Berry, then I must be able to find Trouble in her follower list on social media,” Blaine explained. 

Tina sighed, “he really is in too deep.”

“Am not, I just want to know who he is. I want to end the mystery, or else I am certain he will keep floating around my head.”

“Fine, but don’t come to me whining when he wants nothing to do with you,” Tina bitched. 

“Who says I’m gonna contact him,” Blaine said back. 

“We all know you will,” Sam reasoned. Blaine huffed, but he knew his friends were speaking the truth. He was going to try not to though, but the chances that he would succeed were slim. This guy had given him the best sex he’d ever had the pleasure of receiving. He had rocked his world, quite literally. 

So, Tina and Sam let Blaine peacefully go through Rachel’s photos and the list of people she follows. After Blaine gladly exclaimed that the girl who was in front of his door half an hour ago was indeed Rachel Berry. 

“Kurt,” Blaine muttered. “Kurt Hummel, that’s his name.”

“Okay, shoot him a message,” Tina encouraged. 

“So, now you’re encouraging me too?” Blaine said a bit offended. 

“Just do it already,” Sam sighed, rolling his eyes. 

And that’s what Blaine did. 

@Blaineanderson to @kurthummel it was nice to meet ya!

To which Kurt responded with:

@kurthummel to @Blaineanderson it was nice to meet you too!

Blaine squealed, happy that the guy had responded to his message. Not even a minute later, that happiness deflated as Kurt had blocked Blaine, confirming that what they had shared was nothing more than a one night stand.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know your thoughts. If anyone wants a oneshot of Kurt's view of this story as well, I'm willing to write it!


End file.
